1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display field; in particular, to a liquid crystal module and a heat dissipation structure therefore.
2. Background of the Invention
With the development of the display technology, the display device has evolved from the cold cathode fluorescent lamps to the flat display now. The LCD device is the most popular display device nowadays. Because the LCD device does not emit by itself, some LED is employed to form a LED light bar component as a backlight source used in the LCD device. However, because of a large number of the LEDs, the heat dissipation of the LED light bar component is large. It is very important to solve the problem.
As shown in FIG. 1, a liquid crystal module in the market, and the liquid crystal module comprises a front frame 1, a plastic frame 2, a liquid crystal glass 3, an optical member 4, a LED light bar component 5 and a back plate 6, where the optical member 4 comprises a light guide and an optical film. The LED bar component 5 in the solution is fixed in the bending back plate. Because the efficiency of the LED heat which is mainly removed by contacting the light bar component 5 with the back plate 6 is lower, it cannot prolong the life time of the liquid crystal module; at the same time, because the back plate bends by itself to form a barrier wall for the liquid crystal module, the LED light bar component 5 is fixed on the barrier wall to thicken the liquid crystal module.